1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology of pressurizing an electrode structure for electrical components such as a battery and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, an electrode layer with a current collecting material coated thereon is rotated under pressure in order to be densified to finally produce an effective electrode structure. Therefore, if we consider an electrode structure ‘a’, having long electrode layers ‘b’ with smaller surfaces relative to a long current collecting material ‘c’ as shown in FIG. 13(A), the electrode structure a is sandwiched between a pair of work rollers ‘d’ and ‘d’ as shown in FIG. 13(B). Thus, the electrode layers ‘b’ and the current collecting material ‘c’ without an electrode layer coated thereon are rotated under pressure to elongate the same together. However, if the electrode layers ‘b’ and the current collecting material ‘c’ without an electrode layer coated thereon are rotated under pressure, the current collecting material ‘c’ is cut out around an edge of the electrode layer ‘b’ (i.e., a breakage-point e) as shown in FIG. 13(C).